Desamparados
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Lorena había perdido a su vástago, no por la muerte verdadera sino porque este la había abandonado. Perdida en la desolación, no podía permitirse abandonarse en la negrura de la noche. Ahora debía cuidar de otro ser muy parecido a ella.


**NA: Este fic es para el reto especial de san Valentin: Bitter true or Sweet lies? Del foro True Blood: Faeries and Vampires don't mix, do they? **

**Es claramente una Bitter true y es un LorenaxBill pero también un LorenaxOC de algún modo muy vampirico a lo Anne Rice y nada humano. Ah, a parte de el OC, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni saco dinero con esta historia. Como es evidente y ya sabeís, son personajes de los libros de Charline Harris, vampiros sureñños o de la serie de la HBO True Blood.**

Lorena se sentó en aquel sofá de ante, con la misma postura con la que Bill solía sentarse y con la luz apagada. Llevaba puesta una bata de raso rosa, el pelo desgreñado en distintos mechones y con el maquillaje corrido, miraba al vacío reflexiva.

Dios estaba en todas las cosas, no solo en la iglesia. Aquello le había dicho a las monjas del convento donde se crió. También en su crueldad, en las camas manchadas de sangre, en esos hombres impíos, rotos y desmembrados sobre el colchón y los suelos. Así era si Dios existía, tal y como había creído de niña. Por el mismo Dios había recibido aquella naturaleza de la mano de István.

Dejó escapar un suspiro sonoro que atravesó su cuerpo. En realidad ella no respiraba, pero le divertía actuar, aunque ya no lo hiciera para nadie. Podía notar la abrumadora sensación de miles de agujas clavándose por su cuerpo, como si miles de punzones de plata la atravesarán. Ella no era fría, ni cruel. Era estrictamente lo que su naturaleza le dictaba, del mismo modo que el león se come a la cabra, el vampiro caza al humano ¿Es eso malo? ¿Es eso cruel? Así le había enseñado su creador a ser, y a pesar de lo que hubiera dicho Bill, ella no era mala. Y sin lugar a dudas, él había sido el cruel al decirle aquello.

Recordó la última noche que habían sido felices juntos. Cogidos de la mano por la avenida Prospect en aquella misma ciudad. La mirada de la vampira se había posado en una adolescente, una dulce criatura de pechos redondos y mirada inocente, que sonreía paseando de la mano de un chico. Ni lo había tenido que mencionar. El mismo Bill se había acercado a la pareja invitándoles a cenar con ellos, siendo tan elocuente y dulce como era. Se habían convertido en la cena, habían sido un plato exquisito de degustar, la chica sobre todo.

Y Bill, con los labios manchados de la sangre de aquel tipo y las manos llenas de la de la chica, la había tomado, rompiendo sus huesos y manchándola. Lo había sentido en su interior, siendo feliz con aquella fotografía macabra de lo que un vampiro debe hacer.

La sangre caliente empezó a derramarse por su rostro, mezclándose con el maquillaje. No podía evitar llorar, le echaba de menos.

La vampira escuchó unos delicados pasos por la escalera junto con otros más pesados y después la puerta chirriar. Eran las dos de la mañana en aquella gran mansión de Los Angeles y no esperaba visita.

Un niño rubio entró en la habitación de la mano de un hombre alto y moreno. El hombre parecía enajenado, como si hubiera bebido altos excesos de alcohol, y olía a una mezcla de orina y wisky.

—¿Estás llorando otra vez? — dijo el niño soltando la mano de aquel tipo y corriendo hacia ella. El rubio lamió las mejillas de su creadora, saboreando la sangre.— Te he traído un regalo, no puedes estar tan triste otra vez, mami.

Lorena rodeó con los brazos a aquel niño vampiro y le besó superficialmente en los labios.

—No lloraba por estar triste, es que he oído tus pasos y sabía que me traías un regalo— dijo Lorena mirando a aquel borracho. Tenía los ojos claros y el pelo oscuro, como Bill, pero no tenía su porte ni de lejos.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez será un regalo más bonito— dijo el niño un poco avergonzado. Estaba aprendiendo a cazar a sus víctimas y no tenía el mismo arte que otros vampiros con maestros dispuestos a ayudarlos.

La vampira miró al regalo e interpretó ilusión, levantándose del sillón y rodeándole.

—Es fantástico, me encanta — dijo para hincarle los colmillos y tomar un poco de la sangre de aquel hombre. No tenía hambre, aunque de tenerla tampoco hubiera comido mucho. Tras interpretar aquello, la vampira se separó ligeramente del hombre y con sus dulces manos le partió el cuello dejándole caer al suelo y empujándole a una esquina del cuarto.

Le había creado para que la amase, y en cierto modo la amaba, pero el vacío de Bill seguía latente en su corazón. ¿Podría aquella encantadora criatura hacer que dejase de ser un monstruo a los ojos del que era su hermano?

El niño saltó de alegría sobre el cadáver, más por complacerla que porque quisiera y la miró.

—Ser un vampiro es genial, mami —dijo el pequeño abrazándola y apoyando su cabecita sobre su pecho.

Lorena abrió su batín dejando su busto descubierto e incitado al pequeño vampiro a tomar su sangre casi como una madre alimentaría a un recién nacido. Ella no le entregaba leche, si no sangre, su sangre. El niño mordió la piel de la vampira, haciéndola sangrar y saboreando el líquido rojo que manaba con ansia.

—No todo el mundo piensa lo mismo — dijo ella sosteniendo sus lágrimas de nuevo mientras Bill atravesaba su mente. Pasó sus manos por el pelo del chiquillo y apretó los dedos contra su cuero cabelludo mirando la puerta por la que su otro vástago la había abandonado. — No me abandonaras nunca.

De algún modo cuando había sido humana había querido tener hijos. De algún modo ahora tenía uno igual que ella, para ser moldeado a su gusto oscuro. Aquel pequeño era su modo de subsistir, la verdadera respuesta de que ella no era malvada en absoluto.

—No, claro que no— dijo levantando la cabeza y clavó sus ojos ambarinos en la vampira. Al igual que ella estaba sediento de aquel afecto, tenía aquella incesable necesidad de ser amado por alguien. — Tú me has enseñado a ser fuerte.

Apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la vampira. Se tenían el uno al otro.


End file.
